


Opal Pursuits

by EchoGekkos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Age of Calamity, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But not that much, Champs and Zelda have a party, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Link is a nervous trainwreck, Revali Zelda and Daruk are just vibing, Urbosa is snoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: It's Nayru's Day in Hyrule. A time to celebrate, feast, and enjoy the company of friends and family. Zelda, Link, and the Champions have gathered in Hateno for this very occasion. However, Link has something else planned for this Nayru's Day. A scheme weeks in the making. A special gift for one he holds close to his heart.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	Opal Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_by_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/gifts).



“Happy Nayru’s Day everyone!” Daruk said in a boisterous voice as he raised a Goron sized tankard, which he followed with a hearty chuckle.

“Please keep your voice down, I’d prefer to be able to hear for the rest of the night,” Revali shot back in an annoyed tone.

“I think that Daruk has the right mood, Feathers. You just need to loosen up,” Urbosa interjected from the other side of the wooden kitchen island between them. She then handed Revali a glass filled with a muted red cocktail. “Drink this, it’ll help.”

“Lest you poison me for the night,” He muttered under his breath. Revali then grabbed the drink in question, holding it under the light from the chandelier for scrutiny. “This better not be spiked to Damnation and back.”

“As much as I’d like to knock you on your ass, I’m too afraid that your ego will inflame before then.”

The Rito glanced warily at Urbosa a few seconds more before finally taking a drink of the beverage. A look of surprise quickly overwrote his previous appearance of doubt.

“I am…shocked. Loathe I am to admit it, but this is…adequate.”

“Told you I make a good Noble Pursuit. I’d wager I’d give old Gesuma a run for her rupees.”

“These are amazing Urbosa! I can hardly taste the liquor,” Zelda exclaimed, her own Noble Pursuit in hand, the glass already half empty.

Urbosa quickly reached across the island and snatched the beverage from Zelda’s hand. The Hylian voiced her protest, but was quickly shut down as the Gerudo Chieftain handed her a glass of water.

“You need to pace yourself, little bird. You’ll start feeling it in a half-hour. I’ll hand this back to you after you finish that.

Daruk let out another large guffaw. “Give the girl her drink back! I bet the Princess possesses the iron stomach of a Goron!”

“That I doubt very much.”

“I know how to pace myself!”

“My Pursuits are sleepers. Trust me on this”

Link watched his friends’ antics from his seat at the island. His island, seeing as how they were all in his house. Out of all the locations on their list, he still wasn’t quite sure why his old family’s home in Hateno had been the choice of location for their little shindig. Perhaps Zelda merely wished to have some space from the Castle and her Father? Or maybe his fellow Champions preferred the privacy that it offered. Whatever the case was, when it came to a vote, his place had won out; with Hyrule Castle and Revali’s home in Rito Village only gaining one other vote each. Link suspected that Revali must have voted for the Hebran town, as he himself voted for the Hylian Capital.

Not to say he was against having guests and playing host. The only inconvenience came from having to dust and clean the place out for guests. Link hardly ever spent time here, only checking in on the home when his duties brought him close to the Necluda region. In fact, the only reason he had the deed to the land was because he inherited it from his late parents; ownership passing on when he came of age. 

Guests who, aside from Mipha, were having their first time being hosted in the cozy Hateno home. While the building itself had been designed with a small family in mind, only one proper loft of a bedroom and dual-purpose kitchen and living room, a few extra bedrolls and mattresses would suffice for his guests. Though the others offered to house themselves at The Great Ton Pu Inn should space become limited.

However, with how strong Urbosa was dishing out Noble Pursuits, Link doubted that very much. Thank the Goddess they had already eaten.

“Link, your drink.”

A newly made Noble Pursuit was pushed across the island towards him. Link accepted it with a nod, taking a sip of the beverage. Zelda was not lying when she could hardly taste the alcohol. The sweetness and bitterness of the voltfruit combined with the acid of lemon juice, and the faint bite of the fermented hydromelon made for an incredibly smooth drink. There was ever the barest hint of liquor, like a whisper lost amongst the wind.

“Thanks.”

“We should be the ones thanking you since you allowed us to crash your home.”

“Yes, it’s something we all appreciate.” Zelda followed. She then turned to Urbosa, dangling her empty water glass. The Gerudo rolled her eyes as she handed Zelda’s Noble Pursuit back.

“Especially after the meal you made,” Mipha stated. The Zora was sitting off to his right, perpendicular to his seat at the end of the island. “Your fish dishes are always a treat.”

“I was wondering about that. Don’t Zora prefer whole raw fish?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, but Link fillets and prepares it in such a way that’s quite enjoyable in its own right. And edible for the rest of you too, of course.”

As the two Princess began to lose themselves in discussing Zora eating habits, Daruk turned to Link. “About food. I gotta thank ya for gettin’ those rock roasts.”

“Just lucky that Goron merchant had some to spare.” Link remarked back. It was the truth. He had no rock roasts in his own stores of food. Thankfully a traveling Goron merchant visiting Hateno had plenty of extra to sell, though at a much higher price than Link would have liked to purchase them for. Yet, it was well worth every rupee so that Daruk could have a meal with the rest of them.

On the topic of worth every rupee, Link turned his attention back to Mipha, still lost in conversation with Zelda. His thoughts immediately went to the wrapped package hidden in the middle drawer of his dresser. A gift for her on this Nayru Day.

As Daruk turned to converse with Urbosa, Link used the opportunity to excuse himself from the island. He made his way over across the room and up to the loft. Finding his dresser, Link pulled open the wooden drawer and moved a stack of tunics until he found Mipha’s gift. The package was still the same as he left it. Link gently removed the gift from its hiding place, turning the box over in his hands as he pulled away. The package was small, half the size of his palm, and wrapped in a white cloth, with red and green stripes of Gerudo design.

It was cliche in every sense of the word. Yet, for him, he couldn’t think of anything more for her. Of what the gift represented, of the meaning behind it.

Yet, nervousness suddenly crept into his chest, causing his heart to race, and sweat to form on his palms. The one doubt that had been plaguing him ever since he concocted this scheme hit him full force like a Moblin’s club.

Would she even like it?

“So. When are you going to make your move, lover-boy.” 

Link nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly looking over his shoulder to find that Urbosa had followed him up into the loft. So lost in his thoughts, he had not heard her approach. Still, how Urbosa managed to move like a huntress on the prowl when she was storm incarnate, Link would never know.

“I told you I don’t—”

“I’m not buying that. Not every Voe does what you did for a ‘simple gift’.” The Gerudo then sighed as she crossed her arms. “You’re still not sure if she’ll like it.”

Link remained silent. He always felt fairly confident in his ability to hide his emotions. The title of Silent Knight wasn’t just for show. Apparently not so for the Gerudo. It was scary how uncanny Urbosa’s insight was. She could easily read Zelda like an open book; granted the latter was much more open about her feelings. So when it came to Link, she shouldn’t have been able to read him as easily, right? And yet, here she was, easily raiding through the depths of the feelings he’s kept under lock and key

“The silence is telling,” Ubrosa continued. “But that’s not all there to it, is there?” 

Link merely gave her a frown. He would not respond to that question. He _could_ not.

Urbosa then narrowed her eyes at him, her voice going quiet. “You never did answer me last time.”

Link remained silent. Of course, she had to bring that back up. He wouldn’t answer. He refused to. Link wasn’t about to admit to Urbosa about his feelings for Mipha, for the very words still escaped him when he tried to tell himself. That he cared so, _so_ much for her. That her smile under the shining moonlight always threatened to crack the dam of passiveness that closed his emotions.

That he loved her.

_But..._

“Something tells me you already know.” Link worded carefully.

“So then what’s there to be afraid of? Link, the gift itself doesn’t matter. The fact that you put in the effort, the meaning behind it...what I think you intend to do after…That’s what matters.”

Link turned the box over in his hands again. Urbosa had a point. Yet, he couldn’t help but want Mipha to love it. Link knew he was bad at expressing his feelings ever since taking on knighthood…ever since drawing the Master Sword. It’s why he went through the trouble for the gift. To help express those feelings for her, until such a time when he could freely say such things when he didn’t feel like he was drowning under the pressure of his duty. 

To help him tell her those three little words.

“Unless of course, you’re also afraid of her not feeling the same way?”

Link stared daggers back at Urbosa, to which she returned a knowing smirk. The way she could peel apart his hidden emotions and fears irked him more than he’d care to admit.

“I still don’t want to do it in front of the others,” he replied.

“That’s fair. After all, we did agree not to get each other anything for today. And something like this requires a bit more, mmmmmm, _intimacy_ ,” Urbosa teased as she rubbed her chin. Her expression went from playfully thoughtful to mischievous in an instant. 

Dread rose within Link as he watched her make her way over to the edge of the loft. 

“Hey, Mipha!”

_Oh Hylia, no._

“Link here says he needs help fetching some firewood outback, mind helping him?”

Mipha peered up to the loft. Her amber eyes wandered over from Urbosa to Link.

 _Shit._ Link inwardly cursed. He quickly stuffed the package in his trouser pockets. Leave it to Urbosa to throw him right into the fire without any preparation. He wasn’t ready to be fed to the wolves so suddenly. He had planned perhaps later this evening after the Pursuits had everyone less likely to pay attention to his efforts. Not now. Not when Revali, Daruk, and Zelda watched on from the island with curiosity.

“Look at it this way, at least you can’t say the rest of us got in the way,” Urbosa remarked, turning around and waving a hand nonchalantly. “Just remember what I said. You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t forget about this.”

“I hope you don’t, as I’ll be expecting thanks later for giving you this push.”

Link’s following grumbles to her statement had Urbosa laughing as the two made their way to the stairs of the loft. Waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, Mipha patiently watched them as they descended with her hands clasped down at her waist. Her eyes were locked onto Link, looking at him almost expectantly.

“Follow me,” Link motioned to Mipha to follow. As he passed her, a hand wandered into his pocket, with fingers curling around the gift. 

Mipha gave him a quizzical glance as he walked by. She appeared as if she was going to ask him a question, but the words died in her throat. Instead, she mutely fell in behind him as the two made their way outside.

The evening sky was a beautiful shade of red and yellow as the sun descended lower into the sky. Link took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Thankfully the cool spring air was refreshing on his skin and helped clear his head, but did very little for the hammering of his heart.

It didn’t take them very long to reach the woodpile. He had fruitlessly hoped it would have been a few minutes so that he could fortify whatever small amount of courage he had within him. Alas, reality was far, far faster.

Link hesitantly turned over his shoulder. What he found was a curious looking Mipha staring at him. And…..was she blushing? Some of the nervousness building in his chest bled. Why would she be blushing? Unless it was the trick of the waning light.

“We don’t need wood, do we?” Mipha asked in a quiet voice.

Link shook his head. “No.”

“Then why–?”

“Result of Urbosa being nosey.”

Mipha giggled at Link’s response. “I see. That doesn’t explain why we’re here though.”

“I—” Link hesitated for a moment, finger tightening around the box. His blood was racing. Doubts and fears that he had all day slowly crept into his thoughts, threatening to drag down what little confidence he had.

Just then Urbosa’s words suddenly flooded his mind. He just needed to have faith. Then, an epiphany. Just as he fought battles for Hyrule, rarely did he ever expect the outcome. Yet he had faith that he would live through to see the end. In a way, this was just another battle. One that he could overcome, even should the outcome be grim. He would be hurt, but he would survive.

“— I…I know we all said we weren’t going to give each other gifts but…”

Link pulled the gift out of his pocket and ever so gently held it out in Mipha’s direction.

“Happy Nayru’s Day.”

If Link wasn’t sure before, he certainly was now as a furious blush grew over Mipha’s cream-colored cheeks; the white scales turning as red as her natural scarlet ones. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the gift, handling it like some precious artifact of old. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, Mipha unwrapped the gift, revealing the dark wooden box inside. With delicate hands, she opened it, revealing what lay hidden inside.

Tears welled up on the edge of Mipha’s eyes as a beautiful silver necklace was removed. The chain was similar in style to the pieces of jewelry she wore. Attached to the chain were the tri-crescent moons of the Royal Zora emblem, with a shining opal set in the center. The cloudy rainbow jewel gleamed in the day’s waning light, reflecting the multitude of colors that lay within.

At that moment, the smile on her face, revealing her sharp teeth hidden beneath, was the most beautiful thing Link had seen. The image of her burned itself on his heart.

Amber eyes remained glued to the gift as Mipha’s fingers ghosted over the gem.

“It’s beautiful…” Mipha gently whispered.

Her words settled his racing heart, and instead, a gentle euphoric warmth took its place. Confidence, albeit shaky, welled up within.

“I had Seru of Dearest Stars fashion it. The design was my own idea. I know you have so much jewelry already, but all of the gems you have are turquoise. I thought, maybe, you might like a different gem that also represents water.”

Mipha’s eyes turned up to him. “Help me?”

Without a word, Link moved closer to Mipha. The Zora turned around as she wrapped the chain around the back of her neck.

“I need to move your fin,” Link asked. “Is that okay?”

All Link heard was a soft sound of approval. With his forearm, Link lifted Mipha’s headfin up and away from her neck, while his fingers found the clasps of the necklace. With a soft click, the claps closed, securing the jewelry in place. Link made a move to backup, but suddenly, Mipha turned as she grasped his wrist, halting him in place.

“Opals don’t just represent water,” Mipha said to him in a quiet and shaky voice. She stared at him, searching his face for…something. There was hope in her gaze. 

“I know,” he replied breathlessly. “They also represent love and passion. That's another reason why I chose opal.”

“Link?”

“I love you.”

Link carefully leaned in and brushed his lips with Mipha’s. A shy kiss that lasted only a mere second before he pulled away.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Link was soon shocked as Mipha cut him off by pressing her own lips to his. Surprise turned to passion as he matched Mipha, gently kissing her back. He closed his eyes, basking in the euphoria of the kiss as they leaned into each other. Hands roamed, finding a home to rest as the two pulled each other closer. There was a growing hunger between the two as the kiss deepened. Electricity tingled through his skin and fire burned in his heart. 

Goddess, she felt _so good_.

After what felt like an eternity did the two finally separate, each of them heavily breathing. 

“I love you too,” Link heard Mipha gasp out.

Link leaned down touching his forehead with hers. Their hands moved to their fronts, fingers interlacing with each other.

Goddess. This had been everything Link had been hoping for. Dreaming of. Wanting for so long. And now to finally be in this moment? It had been worth _everything_.

“We should probably head back,” Mipha murmured after a few minutes. “The others might be wondering what’s taking us so long.”

“Yeah, we should.”

The two silently headed back towards the front of the house. The kiss kept replaying in Link’s mind. He still couldn’t believe it. That he kissed her. That she felt the same way. That she liked his gift! It may have been a rocky start, but had ended just as he hoped.

“Hey you two!” Impa’s voice pulled Link out of his reverie. Up the road leading to the main part of Hateno, he spotted the Sheikah advisor. She was heading right towards them with the little Guardian bot in her arms. The Guardian _bweeped_ towards them as well, in what Link could have only assumed to be in greeting.

“Impa! I am happy that you could show up.” Mipha said as she waved her hand.

“Thanks,” Impa responded as she got closer. She then put down the Guardian which skittered around before resting by Impa’s side. “Errands in Kakariko Village took longer than expected. I’m just glad I could make it here by sundown.”

“We are too.” Link said. “The others are already inside.”

“Great! But….why are you two out here?”

Link nearly choked on his own saliva. Next to him, Mipha was having a similar reaction as her eyes widened.

“I—we...uh…” Mipha strangled out.

Just then, the front door to Link’s home opened and Urbosa stepped out into the doorway.

“Ah, Impa!” she said. “Glad to see you finally showed up! Come inside.”

“Thank you, Urbosa!” Impa said with a short bow. As she Shekiah made for the door, the little Guardian skirted underneath both her and Urbosa’s feet, racing inside.

“Hey! Watch it!” Impa shrieked. “I swear, that thing has no concept of manners.”

Urbosa merely laughed as she pivoted to follow Impa inside. Before she did, however, the Gerudo stared straight at Link and gave him a wink.

 _Goddess damn it,_ he thought. Urbosa somehow knew what had happened. Or at least the outcome. Regardless, it meant that she was going to be hounding him for that ‘thank you’ for the next few months.

Link grumbled and moved to head inside as well, but Mipha’s hand closed around his once again, pulling him back.

“Hmmm?” Link said as he turned to face her.

Mipha astonished Link once again as she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

“I forgot to say thank you. Happy Nayru’s Day.”

Link continued to look stunned for a moment before a gentle smile took its place.

“Happy Nayru’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the_quiet_sea!
> 
> I was inspired to write this fic based on a post by them about opals, examining how they are used in-game to upgrade the Zora's set, and that the gems represent love and passion. Got me thinking about how I could implement that in a Miphlink fic, where Link (or Mipha) uses it as a gift of some sort. This is the result.
> 
> I just want to thank the_quiet_sea for being such an amazing and talented author. I love your work and I cannot wait to see what more fics you have for us in the future. I hope to reach the level of your authorship one day!
> 
> Bonus thanks to Ebony_McCloud for helping me with this fic and beta-ing too. Your insight and help (and patience with my ramblings) is deeply appreciated.
> 
> Maybe I'll write the antics of how Link got the gift in a companion piece sometime.


End file.
